The size of electronic devices ranges from the very small to the very large.
Gaming devices, portable data assistants (PDAs) and other portable computing devices, laptops, cell phones, smart phones, video players, music players, medical devices, and numerous other types of electronic devices are typically provided in sizes and shapes that are convenient for a user to hold, carry, and transport, for example, by being able to fit within a user's purse or pocket. For example, portable electronic devices may be used as personal computing platforms, combining computational power and communication capabilities with user convenience in a compact form. Typically such devices include a display used to present pertinent information to the user and, in some cases, the display surface can also be used as a touch sensitive input device. A popular form of such a portable electronic device fits comfortably in a shirt pocket, and the thinnest versions have been desired by consumers.
Thin flexible sheets may be used as substrates for screen devices such as display screens or touch screens of electronic devices. For example, polyester films are available in many thicknesses such as 25 μm (1 mil) to 250 μm (10 mils). These films are flexible; for example they bend under gravity when draped over a shaped object. Polyester films include polyethylene terephthalate (PET) and polyethylene naphthalate (PEN).
Electronic displays may degrade over time. For example, certain colors may fade with use or during storage. In particular, blue colors produced by active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) displays may have a shorter lifetime than other colors.
Despite the progress made in the displays and other components of electronic devices, there is a need in the art for improved devices, improved methods of constructing the devices, and improved methods of deploying them and using them.